Swallowed Hearts and Dreams
by Cartmansbaby
Summary: An adaptation of the fifth HP book...the Dark Lord has returned and the time has come for the DEs to come out of hiding, that is, if they are brave enough to do it. The sequel to my other HP fic posted on here but not finished. Friday Masters fears for th
1. Chapter 1

Swallowed Hearts and Dreams

A_ Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix _Fanfic

by Cartmansbaby

**A/N:** This story takes place during Harry Potter's fifth year at Hogwarts and all parts are adapted from J.K. Rowling's _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. I do not in any way own any of Rowling's characters, but I do own the characters I created which are the only ones not from the fifth Harry Potter book...enjoy the story.

With the announcement that the Dark Lord has returned, the time has come for the Death Eaters to come out of hiding ... that is, if they are brave enough to do it. Friday Masters fears for the safety of her daughters, so she retreats and converts over to Dumbledore's side, while she still can. Out of love for her daughters, she joins the Order of the Phoenix and enrolls Tuesday and Ivette into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With one Death Eater on the run (Igor Karkaroff) Durmstrang is not the best place to be.

Tuesday Masters loves her mother, but she is also deeply in love with her Muggle boy friend. Ivette Masters loves her mother too, and she is willing to prove to her mother just how much, even though she is supporting Dumbledore. The two girls must make their own choices between love, friendship, and whose side they are really on. It's a wickedly confusing time in their teenage lives, but the choices they make now could very well result in whether they live or die underneath the Dark Lord's reign in the future ... Is it really that hard to choose between love for your family and friends or power for yourself?

& Chapter One

The long awaited first day of summer. It was finally here. I woke up late in my bedroom of my mother's house in Privat Drive. I went into my bath room to check out the damage. I was still tall, pale skinned, and grey eyed. My long wavy black hair was tousled about. I needed to look good. In fact, today I needed to look more than good...I needed to look freaking hot! I smirked at myself in my bath room mirror. Today was the day, today was the day me and my boy friend Dudley would get reunited. I could hardly believe it...it was just too unreal.

Well for one thing, what happened between the last time I saw Dudley and this very day was pretty unreal...

My name is Tuesday Masters. I am fifteen years old and I am a sorceress. I used to go to Durmstrang Institute and I live at Privat Drive with my mother and my older sister, Ivette. I didn't always live here though. My mother is British and my father is a Bulgarian. They met in Bulgaria while my mother was on a mission for her master, the Dark Lord (but more about that later I guess, it's a touchy subject). Then they got married and had me and my sister of course. When Ivette turned eleven, she started at Durmstrang and the next year, I started there too. Our parents were married up until the summer before my fourth year at Durmstrang. Then mom moved back to Britain and I went with her. Ivette stayed with dad in Bulgaria. That summer was when I met Dudley...and that was the best summer of my whole entire life, let me just tell you.

Anyway...about why mom and dad split up. Well, for fourteen years my mom had been hiding a huge secret from my dad. She was a Death Eater, a supporter of the Dark Lord He Who Must Not Be Named. When my dad found out, he blew up at her. I know some curses and hexes were flying everywhere, but mom got out unscathed and I decided to go with her. I almost switched schools too. The one here in Britain, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy is pretty cool, but I didn't want to leave Durmstrang Institute, where I study the dark arts and sorcery.

Last year was my fourth year of my magical education. I was made a prefect at Durmstrang and me and my friends were allowed to go watch the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts. The Tournament was wicked insane, mainly because Harry Potter became a fourth champion. I still don't know the full story, and I'm hoping he'll just explain to me.

The twist on things? Harry Potter is my boy friend's cousin. True story. They live in the same house which is a few houses away from mine. Harry Potter is the boy who lived. He's the only known person to have ever survived the killing curse the Dark Lord had attempted on him, and at the very end of last year, he announced that the Dark Lord had returned to power.

But I try not to think of those things. Right now my main focus was getting ready to go over and see Dudley. I went downstairs because I was hungry and wanted breakfast. Ivette was already at the table eating cereal.

Ivette is sixteen and in her sixth year. She is staying the summer at us because crazily enough, she wants to transfer to Hogwarts.

"Where's mom?" I asked her, as I came into the kitchen.

Ivette just shrugged and picked up the wizarding newspaper, _The Daily Prophet _and began reading. I sat down next to her.

"Anything in there?" I asked her, leaning over to try and read.

"Of course. There's tons of things in here. It's called a newspaper darling sister," Ivette teased me.

She smirked at me from over the top of the paper.

"I mean," I said louder, "Is there anything in there about the Dark Lord?"

"No news yet," said Ivette, "I bet this stupid newspaper is trying to keep it quiet or something."

"You think he returned right?"

"I don't know. Why are you asking me? Why don't you go ask mom?"

I shrugged.

"Why? Do _you _believe that he has returned?"

"Yeah," I said, folding my arms, "Yeah actually I do. Dumbledore said he's back."

"You believe him?"

"What's not to believe?" I laughed.

Ivette just shook her head at me and went back to her reading. Just then, mom entered the room wearing black robes and a very pale face. She looked wicked nervous about something and she started pacing the kitchen as soon as she spoke, "How are you girls today?"

"I'm good. I can't wait to go see Dudley!" I said happily.

"You're going to see the Muggle boy?" Mom asked. She sounded scared for some reason.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him in like...a year."

"Oh," Mom looked so pale it kinda freaked me out, "Well then...have fun."

"Mom, are you all right?" I asked her. I was pretty concerned. I had never seen her looking so scared.

"Has the Dark Lord returned?" Ivette spoke up unexpectedly.

I shot her a filthy look. How dare she ask mom that when she was looking so freaked out!

Mom stared at her for a few seconds and she sighed.

"The Dark Lord has indeed returned," she said at last.

"It's true!" Ivette cried loudly.

"Yes, the Dark Mark is brighter than I have seen it in years," Mom said. She rolled up the long sleeve of her robe and showed us her arm. There it was, burning black, the Dark Mark. The mark all Death Eaters are branded with...

I grabbed mom's sleeve and pulled it back right.

"Mommy," I said slowly, "You don't look so good right now...maybe you should go lie down."

"Yes..." Mom turned away. Now she had a dazed look in her eyes like she was spacing out. "That sounds like a good idea."

Mom walked out of the room and went upstairs. Ivette was still looking very shocked. I was just worried about mom...

I tried to stay calm as I got ready to go see Dudley. I put on a pair of black bondage pants with lace accents and a black corset that had velvet pieces on it. I put on my favorite black rhinestone choker and brushed my hair and did my make up. It was noon time when I was finally all ready. I told Ivette I wouldn't be back until morning. I planned on spending the night at Dudley's house. I'd done it before after all. Dudley's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, adored me so I assumed it would be okay.

"Look after mom," I told Ivette, "Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

"Whatever," Ivette rolled her eyes at me.

I left the house and began walking down the streets towards Dudley's house. My head was spinning as I walked. So Harry was right, the Dark Lord _was _back for sure. My mother was a Death Eater...I wondered what the Dark Lord was going to do...I tried not to think about it anymore as I approached the door of number 4 Privat Drive. It was then that I realized that I was shaking with nerves. It had been too long since the last time I had seen my boyfriend. I rang the bell, and Mrs. Dursley opened the door.

"Hello Mrs. Dursley," I said slowly.

"Oh my goodness! Tuesday dear, it's been so long," Mrs. Dursley said to me. She looked surprised to see me.

"I know it!" I agreed.

"Well come on, and I will get Dudley. He'll be happy to see you."

Mrs. Dursley stepped back and let me inside. Dudley's house looked the same as it always did. Spotless and sparkling clean. But it felt welcoming to me, as it always had.

Mrs. Dursley went into the livingroom and I followed her.

"Cookies dear?" she offered me a big tray of them.

"Thank you," I replied, taking one off the top.

"I will go get Dudley," Mrs. Dursley told me and then she went upstairs. I looked around the livingroom. Mr. Dursley was settled into a plump arm chair watching the morning news on the TV.

"Hi Mr. Dursley, how are you?" I greeted him.

"Fine, just fine," he replied, not taking his eyes away from the TV.

Just then, Harry came into the livingroom.

"Hi Harry," I said.

"Hey Tuesday," he replied.

We exchanged looks in awkward silence for a second. At Hogwarts we had talked a lot...and in a way I was worried about him...I wanted to know the full story about how the Dark Lord had come back.

"Tuesday!"

I tore my eyes away from Harry to see that Dudley had entered the livingroom. He came over and we hugged tightly for what seemed like an hour. We sat down on the couch together and Mrs. Dursley put the cookie tray down in front of us on the coffee table. I caught Mr. Dursley giving Harry a weird look and Harry left the room quietly.

"How are you?" Dudley asked me. He was looking so happy, grinning at me. It really had been too long.

"I'm fine, just happy to be back," I said, "Happy that summer is here."

Dudley hugged me again, "We're gonna spend everyday together! Mom," he turned to Mrs. Dursley, "Can Tuesday spend the night?"

"Of course," she replied, smiling faintly at me and Dudley.

"Yes!" Dudley cried.

"How was your year at Florence's Boarding School for the Talented Gifted?" Mrs. Dursley asked.

"Oh...it was uhm, great," I replied.

The Dursleys, including Dudley, have no idea that I am part of the magical world. They think I am a Muggle just like them. In fact, Harry didn't know I was a wizard either until last summer when we saw each other at the Quidditch World Cup. Oh how awkward that had been! It hurts me to be lying to Dudley about all this...because I desperately wanted to tell him that me and Harry were part of the same world...

"Dudley, why don't you tell your girl friend about your year at Smelting's? Tell her what you did," said Mr. Dursley.

"Oh yeah! I became the Junior Heavyweight Inter-School Boxing Champion of the Southeast!" Dudley told me proudly.

"Wow, that's great," I said.

Dudley smiled at me. I could tell he was happy to be home just as much as I was.

The rest of the night was very nice. Me and Dudley went upstairs and relaxed. We cuddled and kissed and all the usual, just like old times. At dinner Harry kept trying to catch my eye. I tried not to look at him. After dinner, Dudley and I went back to bed and watched TV late into the night. I was so happy to be back in his arms. It had been such a crazy year, I could not believe that summer was here. I still could not believe it. It was like a dream, a dream I had been having all during the school year. I wouldn't have to face the homesickness again for two whole months. It was awesome...and it made me happy and comfortable knowing that everyday and every night could be just like this one.

The next morning, I woke in Dudley's bed to the sound of someone knocking on his bed room door.

"Dudley sweetie, Tuesday's sister is here to pick her up!" Mrs. Dursley's voice called from behind the door.

"Okay Mrs. Dursley!" I called back, "I'll be there in a second!" I looked back at Dudley and started shaking him and saying his name so that he'd wake up.

When he did wake up I said, "Dudley I gotta go...my sister's here to get me."

"Your sister is here?" he asked.

I nodded, "She's staying with me and mom for the summer."

"Oh okay."

"I'll call you later today okay?"

"Okay."

I kissed him. "I had an amazing night."

"Me too. I love you."

"I love you too."

We kissed again and I left his house. Ivette was standing outside.

"Why are you here?" I asked her.

"Mom's gone," she said.

"What!" I yelled, "You're kidding!"

"No I'm not. I woke up and she wasn't in the house."

"She left? No note or anything?"

"No."

"Oh my gosh..." I gasped, "Where the Hell could she be?"

She didn't return until eleven o'clock that night. As soon as she Apparated into the living room Ivette and I bombarded her with demanding questions.

"Where did you go?" I yelled at her.

"Where were you?" demanded Ivette.

"I was meeting with Albus Dumbledore," Mom answered. She looked different now than she had yesterday. She was looking less pale and she looked more clean than she had. She wasn't shaking anymore either. She did not look scared at all, in fact, she looked confident and amused.

"What!" Ivette and I shrieked at the same time.

Dumbledore wasn't on Mom's side! Why had she been meeting with _him_?

"But why!" I cried.

"Because...girls, sit down please. There's some things we need to talk about."

"Obviously!" Ivette said loudly.

Ivette and I sat down in our living room on the couch. Mom took a seat on the other couch across from us.

"Girls, there are some things you need to understand," Mom began, "A month ago, the Dark Lord called to all of his servants. He had risen again, he had been reborn. I could not believe it when I saw how the Dark Mark looked on my arm. It was incredible. How could he back? I wondered. Who had brought him back? I had no idea. The Dark Lord had been gone for so many years, for a split second I thought it not to be true. But I knew it was."

"You thought the Dark Lord was gone?" I asked her.

Mom nodded, "Yes I did. I thought I had nothing to worry about ever again. I thought Harry Potter had been his downfall, fourteen years ago. I thought the Dark Lord had been gone for good. I had been foolish enough to think that everything was safe...until last month when the Dark Mark burned brightly on my arm."

"You thought everything was safe? What's that supposed to mean? I don't get it Mom! I thought you were one of the Dark Lord's most faithful followers!" yelled Ivette. I was confused too...

"I was," Mom answered, "In the beginning. But then...things got out of hand. Our whole world was going under, I was fearing the safety of you girls. So we stayed in Bulgaria to get away from it all. I began to think that being on the Dark Lord's side wasn't exactly what I wanted anymore. I thought everything was going to be great and that you girls would grow up to be happy and well cared for...but then I realized that if I stayed on the Dark Lord's side, that was not going to happen. I had been tricked into thinking the Dark Lord was going to make it all happen...he offered us rewards...he tricked my whole mind...When your father had found out that I had been on the Dark Lord's side, I lost him. I lost my whole world...so I took you with me Tuesday, so we could start over again. I had been so sure that it was over and that the Dark Lord was gone for good. I was so sure and Tuesday, you were happy here in England. You had found a good friend, even though he was a Muggle, you were happy and I was very happy for you. I knew I had done something right by moving us here. The fact that he was Harry Potter's cousin scared me though...we were closer to the Dark Lord again...I was afraid about that, but I just wanted you to be happy Tuesday. Then, at the World Cup it was like reliving the old days. I saw the Dark Mark appear in the sky. It had not been seen for thirteen years. I was shocked...but at the same time it made me feel great. It made me feel so powerful. I went off with the other Death Eaters and relived those old days...it felt so good at the time, I thought I could do no wrong."

"So you were happy?" I asked her.

"I was, but only for that one night...seeing the Dark Mark had scared me. I was afraid for you Tuesday, so we left the camp site the very next day and then...then I was happy that you were going to be spending the year at Hogwarts, to see the Triwizard Tournament. I knew you'd be safe and happy at Hogwarts...and that night, the night the Dark Lord came back, I was happy no longer. I was scared out of my mind. He came back to life, but I did not return to him..."

"You didn't!" Ivette gasped from beside me. Her face was pale white and shocked looking.

Mom shook her head, "I did not return for him. Karkaroff did not either. He fled and that is why you had no headmaster at Durmstrang anymore. I think," Mom went on, "a lot of us did not show up. Some of us are in Azkaban...and some, like me were too scared to show up."

"But why?" demanded Ivette angrily, "Why do you not want to be on his side anymore?"

"It is too dangerous," Mom said, "You do not know how many times I've almost been killed by Aurors and other wizards...I am so scared for you two girls! And your father! The Dark Lord's side is not the one to be on now that he has returned. I strongly believe that he will fail."

"Why did you go see Dumbledore today?" I asked.

"I had to prove to him I was no longer on the other side. I had to show him I was on his side."

"But mom...I still don't understand," gasped Ivette. She was looking wicked scared for some reason.

"Dumbledore is the only one He Who Must Not Be Named is afraid of. Dumbledore is the strongest wizard in the world, he will protect us...he will protect all wizards...he is going to save us."

"Mom!" screamed Ivette. She got to her feet. "If you change sides the Dark Lord will kill us! He'll come after you!"

Mom shook her head. She was being very patient...Ivette was freaking out...and in my mind, so was I. Ivette was right...what if the Dark Lord came after our mother? Our mother was a traitor now...but I understood, I really did. I loved my mother and it was plain to me just how much she loved us. She changed sides to protect us...I had liked Dumbledore and being at Hogwarts had made me feel very safe...I was proud of my mother for doing this for us and now that I knew the whole story I was very grateful.

"It is you and Tuesday's safety that I care about," Mom said, "You will be safe. I am going to enroll you at Dumbledore's school."

"Really?" I cried.

"Yes," Mom nodded, "Hogwarts is the safest place in the world because it is Dumbledore's school."

Ivette sat back down. She had her hands over her eyes and she was sobbing loudly. I put my arm around her and gave her shoulders a tight squeeze.

"Mom? May I talk to you alone?" I asked.

"Certainly."

I got up and me and mom went into the kitchen together.

"How does Dumbledore know you changed sides?" I asked quietly.

Mom smiled at me, "He just knows. He trusts me and he knows I love my girls very much. He's a good man, Dumbledore, a really good man."

I gave mom a tight hug. My eyes stung because I was trying to hold back tears.

"Was there something else you wanted to talk about?" Mom asked me.

"When I am ready, is it okay for me to tell Dudley that I'm not a Muggle?"

"Yes," Mom replied, "When you are ready."

The very next day, I sent owls with letters to Nick and Lily, my two best friends at Durmstrang Institute. I wrote to them that I would not be attending Durmstrang anymore. I knew they would be upset and I was too, but I was not worried I would never see them again because I knew I would. I just knew. I sent an owl to my dad too, telling him I loved him.

Ivette was not happy, she locked herself in her room and would not talk to me. She was very upset and probably very scared too. I also think she missed dad a lot. She had always been closer to him than I ever was. I knew Ivette had always been dad's favorite, no doubt. I felt bad for her.

Mom frequently left the house, but she never said we're she was going. I hoped whatever she was doing, that everything was still okay with her. Since the day she'd had that big talk with me and Ivette she looked a lot healthier than I had seen her in a long time and that cheered me up. I thought she might've been having more meetings with Dumbledore. I knew in my heart that mom was for real. She really wanted to change everything and I was glad that everything was okay.

Just as Dudley had said, me and him spent almost everyday of the summer together. We'd walk to the play park and hang out and sometimes he'd invite me to hang out with him and his friends. Whenever I went over to his house however, Harry would try and talk to me. He looked scared out of his mind I thought. One night after I had gone home, a beautiful white owl was sitting in the cage where my owl usually was. I grabbed the letter off its leg:

_Dear Tuesday, _

_Hey it's me, Harry. How is your summer so far? It's probably been better than mine. I'm worried...the Dark Lord is back and so far I have not heard any news. I was wondering if you had heard anything? I've been getting the Daily Prophet but I have not seen anything so far. I can't watch the Muggle news because my aunt and uncle won't let me, but I've been trying to anyway. Any chance we can meet up and talk somehow? We should meet up at night, preferably. But I need to know if you've heard anything!_

_-Harry_

When I was done reading the letter I sighed heavily. Harry never knew my mother was a Death Eater. Actually, no body knew that except me, Ivette, and my dad...and now Dumbledore. I didn't know what Harry was expecting from me, but I sent a reply back saying we could meet in the play park the very next night.

So, the next night at around six thirty, I left the house and walked to the play park. It was a little after seven when Harry showed up.

"Damn I wish you could Apparate, then maybe you'd be a little quicker on the uptake," I teased him.

"We don't learn until sixth year, sorry to disappoint you," Harry replied.

I stuck my tongue out at him. At Durmstrang, we learned Apparation in the third year.

"Did you Apparate here?" Harry wanted to know.

"No, I just walked. Mom doesn't like me Apparating all the time...Muggles might notice I guess. I don't know how that's possible but whatever. Anyway...you didn't make me come here for just small talk, so what's the problem?"

"Voldemort is back and no one seems to know."

I cringed at the sound of the name. So Harry had the balls to actually say his name.

"Don't say the name," I snapped at him.

"Yes well, no body else knows or at least, the Ministry doesn't."

"What?"

Harry nodded, "The Ministry seems to not know that he's back."

"Not know, or not believe," I said.

"Right," Harry agreed, "So have you heard anything?"

"No," I said, "I don't read _The Daily Prophet_."

"But have you heard anything on the Muggle news? Like about strange occurrences? Unexplained disappearances? Anything strange like that?"

"No, we don't have a Muggle TV at my house."

"Shit."

"Sorry...so why can't you watch the news at your house?" I wanted to know.

"The Dursley's never let me. I tried but they got suspicious. They wanted to know why I was so interested in the news," Harry explained, "I hate them."

"Harry...do they know you're...a wizard?" I asked. This question had been buzzing in my head for quite some time now.

"Yeah. My mother is my aunt's sister. The Dursley's hate me because I'm a wizard," Harry said.

"I had no idea," I gasped, "Uhm...what if Dudley found out I am a wizard too? Do you think he'd be mad?"

Harry shrugged, looking at the ground.

"He really likes you...so I don't know."

"Well...I plan on telling him soon..."

"That's good," Harry said quietly.

We didn't speak for another few moments and then all of sudden I heard voices. A group of people were approaching the park.

"Oh shit! Somebody's coming!" I cried softly, "I gotta go! Bye Harry, talk to you later!"

And with a crack, I was gone. I reappeared in my living room at home a moment later. Ivette was standing there, staring at me.

"Where were you?" she asked me.

"Talking to Harry," I replied innoccently.

Ivette shook her head at me in disgust.

"I can't believe you!" she snapped at me.

"I can't believe you either, you're so selfish!" I said to her.

"Look who's talking!"

"You're the one who's so pissed off at mom for no reason!" I cried.

"Hah! It sounds to me like you want the Dark Lord to just come here and kill us!"

"You are so stupid Ivette! Geez. Mom's doing the right thing and she's doing it for _us_! Why can't you understand that?"

"Just shut the Hell up Tuesday, I don't need to here this right now," Ivette said and she stormed upstairs.

"You just know I'm right!" I yelled after her.

Ps. Through writing this first chapter, I realized I can't spell. Thank you for reading and I hoped you liked it. I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter. Love.


	2. Chapter 2

& Chapter Two

**Headquarters**

That night I had wierd dreams about dementors and when I woke up, I felt strangely cold even though it was July. I got dressed in a black and white lacey dress and black heeled sandals. I put on my black bow head band and went downstairs. Ivette was sitting at the table as usual, reading _The Daily Prophet_.

"Mom's gone again," she reported, not looking at me.

"Ivette, I'm sorry about the things I said last night."

"Whatever," was her reply.

"Anyway...I'm going to Dudley's," I said. I turned away from her, about to leave when all of sudden, my owl swooped in through the open window.

"Oh! Lilly and Nik's replies!" I cried.

I went over to my owl and seized the letters. There was only two...dad hadn't sent me one. My heart sank when I saw that. Dad was probably very upset with me. Nik and Lilly's letters were almost the same. They said they'd miss me a lot and that they'd both write to me as often as possible. It made me feel very happy that my friends both cared about me so much.

"Well I'm leaving now," I announced to Ivette after I put the letters in my room and went back downstairs.

"You have fun," Ivette said in a tone that sounded like she didn't care if I had fun or not, or that she'd rather I didn't have fun.

"Don't worry, I will!" I snapped at her. I shut the door and headed down the street to number 4 Privat Drive. The day was warm and sunny and the heat felt wonderful on my body. I love summer time!

When I reached Dudley's house and rang the doorbell, Mrs. Dursley opened the door looking livid.

"Hello Mrs. Dursley!" I greeted her like I always did.

"Hi Tuesday dear, come on in," Mrs. Dursley replied. She was looking worried for some reason. She let me inside and closed the door behind me.

"Tuesday dear," she said, "I am very sorry to tell you but Dudley is not well. He was very sick last night."

"He was?"

"Yes," Mrs. Dursley nodded sadly, "You can visit him for a little while, but just so you know...he's not in his usual state."

"Uhm okay...I hope he's all right."

"I hope so too dear."

I went upstairs and walked down the hallway to Dudley's bed room. I passed Harry's room on the way. The door was closed and I noticed that he had a cat flap on the door. I would have to ask Dudley about that one.

I went into Dudley's room without knocking. He was lying in bed under the covers but he was not asleep. He was looking really dazed, staring off in a random direction.

"Hey honey," I greeted him, walking slowly over to his bed side, "How are you feeling?"

"Hey," Dudley's voice sounded a little distant.

I put his hand in mine.

"I'm sorry you don't feel good, is there something I could do to make it better?" I asked.

"I love you," was Dudley's reply.

"I love you too." I kissed his cheek and sat down on his other side of the bed. "Do you have the flu or something?"

Dudley shook his head.

"How did you get sick?" I wanted to know.

Dudley sat up in his bed.

"I'm not that sick anymore," he said.

"Well I'm glad," I replied, hugging him.

"Last night...we got attacked...by these things...I think my mom called them 'dementors'."

"WHAT!" I shrieked, "You got attacked by _what_?"

How in the Hell did Dudley know what dementors were? Muggles couldn't even _see _dementors...

"Who? Who got attacked?" I demanded.

"Me and Harry. We were walking home and then it got really dark and cold. I think I passed out or something...then we came home and I threw up...that's how I got sick."

"Dudley, how do you know what dementors are?"

"Because-" Dudley paused and gave me a funny look, "Hey wait a second-do _you _know what dementors are?"

I never would have beleived we were having this conversation. It was just that wierd. I sighed. This was it. The moment I had been dreading ever since the night I met Dudley...

"Dudley, you know your cousin is a wizard and there's something you need to know about me too...I am a wizard too, okay? I can do magic and spells and I have a magic wand and I use owl post and all that," I said in a rush. There. I had said it. I had finally confessed to him.

Dudley looked stunned.

"You...and Harry...you're both..." He looked like he wanted to say it but did not know how.

"We're wizards, that's right."

"But...how can that be...how is that possible?" Dudley sputtered.

"It just _is_ okay? My mom and dad are wizards. My sister is a wizard...and I am too. I've been studying dark magic since the age of eleven. Oh Dudley!" I cried, throwing my arms around him, "I wanted to tell you! I really did! But I just...I just didn't know how!"

I started crying in his arms. I was so scared...what if he didn't like me anymore? What if he thought I was a freak? What if he was afraid of me? All I felt like doing at that moment was cry.

Dudley patted me on the back.

"These dementor things...they're real?" Dudley asked me all of a sudden.

I looked up at him, hardly beleiving what I was hearing.

"Yes, they are."

"What do they do exactly?"

"They suck the soul out of you. They take all the happiness out of you. They're not nice creatures, dementors."

"That's what Harry said. Last night. Last night he said dementors take your soul..."

I nodded and hugged Dudley to me. I never wanted to let go...he put his arms around me and rubbed my back. We sat there in silence for what seemed like forever.

"Dudley, please say something," I said after awhile.

"I love you Tuesday."

"You do?" I cried. I stared at him, tears swimming in my eyes.

"Yes of course I do."

"Really?" I gasped.

"Yes really! You thought my feelings would change just because you can...well you can...you know what I mean."

"So they haven't changed?"

"No! And they never will either. I love you so much!" Dudley held me tight.

"I love you too Dudley."

We sat there for a few moments more, hugging onto each other tightly.

"Dudley...why were there dementors here in Little Whinging?" I asked him after a few minutes.

Dudley shrugged, "Like I said, me and Harry were just walking home. I thought he had done it to me at first...made everything get all cold and dark...but when I came home I heard everything. My mom and dad were yelling at him and stuff...and then mom said she knew what dementors were. I still don't get what happened really..."

"What did the dementors do exactly? They came after you and Harry?"

"Well I don't exactly know...I didn't know there were dementors at first because I thought Harry had done some magic or something...but it got all dark and wicked cold and I started hearing voices and then...it was a wierd feeling...like I just felt so unhappy it was insane. I thought I would never see you again."

"Dudley," I said softly, "Dementors make people relive the worst moments in their lives..."

"I heard laughing, like how people used to laugh at me...they don't anymore though. Now that I'm the Boxing Champion of the Southeast."

I giggled. Dudley was such a tough guy, it was awesome.

"Well I'm glad that you are okay! But what a dementor would be doing around here, I have no idea."

"Harry told my parents that he didn't know either...so did you know Harry was a wizard all this time?"

I chuckled, "Harry's wicked famous in our world. He's the boy who lived, the only survivor of the killing curse. But...Dudley, I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Tuesday, don't worry about it. Everything's fine. I don't care. I love you just like I always have. You doing...well you know-"

"You can just say 'magic'!" I told him, smiling in spite of myself.

"Well...yeah that...it doesn't change the way I feel about you."

"Oh Dudley!" I cried, once again throwing myself at him.

Even though Dudley had reassured me everything was the same between us, I still felt unsure. Magic seemed to be a touchy subject with him, but dementors attacking him seemed like a good reason to really beleive in the magical world. I wanted to show Dudley some cool spells, but since I am an underage wizard, I couldn't do any spells to show him. The only thing I could do was Apparate which I just _knew _would scare the shit out of him.

I spent the night at his house once again. I felt so protected in his arms and just so comfortable...and I guess deep down I knew everything was going to be all right between us.

The next morning, Ivette came back looking for me at Dudley's house. I kissed Dudley good bye and he reassured me once again that everything was fine. He even promised not to tell his parents because he thought that if he did tell them, he'd never get to see me again. That made me a little sad!

"Mom came back," Ivette told me as we walked down the street back to our house.

"Oh good. I have some things I need to tell her!" I replied.

But it turned out Mom already knew about the dementors. She sat me and Ivette back down on the couch again.

"I heard that there were dementors here in Little Whinging the night before last!" Mom said.

"Mom, Dudley and Harry were attacked by them!" I said quicky.

"No way!" gasped Ivette.

"Yes way!" I snapped childishly at her, "Dudley told me."

"Muggles can't even see dementors!"

"I know that! But they can feel them."

"I am guessing you told Dudley what dementors were? Which would also mean you finally told him that you're a wizard?" Mom said. She was smiling kindly at me.

"Yes," I replied with pride, "Dudley finally knows and the best news is that he's completely fine with it!"

"Glad to hear it," Mom replied, "But the problem at hand is that there were dementors here and that means that the dementors are clearly not under Ministry control anymore."

Ivette gasped, "See! What did I tell you? The Dark Lord _is _coming after us!" she screamed, "Mom we have to get the fuck out of here!"

"Yes, we do," Mom agreed.

"But mom! We can't just leave! Summer's not even over yet! We still have a whole month left!" I protested.

"I know honey, but it is not safe here...the dementors coming here to Little Whinging is not good news."

"Obviously!" I yelled, "But we can't just leave! Where are we going to go?"

"I have a place," Mom said, looking serious.

"When are we leaving?" Ivette asked in a hopeful tone.

I shot her a dirty look. She was really starting to piss me off.

"Mom," I said loudly before she could answer Ivette's stupid question, "How did you know about the dementors?"

"I can't tell you now, but I will tell you more later once we get there."

"Get where?" I demanded.

"To a much safer place," Mom answered.

"But we can't leave! I can't leave Dudley!" I cried.

"You're gonna have to leave him sooner or later," Ivette said.

I glared at her.

"Shut the Hell up!" I yelled at her.

"Girls please!" shouted Mom, "Look, we'll be leaving tomorrow night okay? So you can hang out with Dudley today and tomorrow okay Tuesday?"

"Fine," I snapped. I slumped on the couch and folded my arms across my chest. How was I gonna tell Dudley I was leaving him again?

Saying good bye the next evening was extremely painful. Dudley and I laid in his bed for hours. I nervously twirled my wand in my hands, trying hard not to think of how much I'd miss him. I was so attatched to my Dudley it was insane and now that he knew that I wasn't really a Muggle, I felt so much closer to him than ever. Those dementors had brought us closer...it was very strange.

With a heavy heart, at seven o'clock, I got up from Dudley's bed and stretched. He wasn't sleeping, though I thought he had been. He got up from his bed and stretched too.

"I'll walk you there," he said.

He had done that last summer too, only now I was leaving him earlier than expected. I even told him why too. I didn't tell him about mom being a Death Eater of course, but I did tell him that it was because of the dementor sightings that she felt we needed to leave.

When we got to my house, I hugged Dudley for a long time and when we kissed, it seemed like hours had gone by. I started crying in his arms one more time.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" I sobbed.

"Me too Tuesday," Dudley said quietly.

"Dudley...I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner!" I cried again.

"Tuesday, it's fine! You know I still love you."

"I know," I sobbed, "Just wanted to make sure..."

"I love you."

"I love you too!"

We stopped hugging and Dudley kissed me on the forehead and started back down the drive way.

"Write to me okay?" he called.

"I will! Once a week I promise!" I shouted back.

Dudley blew me a kiss and then turned away and started walking home.

"I love you!" I yelled and then I went inside my house.

Ivette was standing there, shaking her head at me.

"You make me sick," she spat.

"Shut the fuck up. You're just pissed becausse no one loves you."

"A Muggle loves you," said Ivette, "That's pretty pathetic."

"Better than nothing," I said and I didn't feel like talking to her anymore.

"We're leaving in half an hour!" Mom shouted from some where in the house.

I glared at Ivette and then went upstairs to my room. I opened my window and light filitered into the dusty room. Not living in my bed room for a year seemed to have made it more dark and old. I threw all my school things into my trunk: spell books, parchment, ink, quills, and notes. I put all my blood red colored Durmstrang robes into the trunk. I threw in my make up box, my hair brush, as much clothes as I could fit, and whatever else I could find. I stuck my money and my wand inside my purse so I knew where it was. I grabbed my owl's cage and the little tank that contained my pet toad. I brought everything downstairs. Ivette was already there with her cage and the basket with her kitten in it. She wasn't cool enough to have an owl!

Mom didn't have anything with her.

"Ready to go? We're going to be Apparating a few feet away...Just try and concentrate on a safe place if you can," Mom said. She grabbed my wrist in one hand and Ivette's wrist in the other hand and in a quick flash, we had landed in a small square.

The houses were grey and the place had an omniscent feeling to it. I wanted to ask about where we were but I didn't just yet.

"Now hurry," Mom whispered loudly, "We don't want to draw attention to ourselves."

Mom walked at a quick pace, me and Ivette were slower because we had to drag our trunks behind us. I wish mine had wheels. We followed mom over to a couple of the houses.

"Here," Mom dug her hand into the pocket of her robes and took out a peice of ripped parchment. "Read it and memorize what it says."

The parchment read:

_The headquarters of the Order of the Pheonix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

"What's-" began Ivette but Mom shushed her.

"Just think about what you just read," Mom whispered.

I looked at the two houses in front of us. Number eleven and number thirteen. I closed my eyes and repeated the words in my mind. When I opened my eyes, there was number twelve-right in between houses number eleven and thirteen. Mom led us up the stairs and went inside. Ivette and I dragged our trunks inside. We were in a long hallway and before I could ask about whose house I was in, the door at the far end of the hall opened and a short, plump woman with red hair came out into the hall to join us.

"Oh Friday you're here!" she said in a hushed voice, "I'll show the girls where they're staying."

"Just a moment Molly, I need to speak with them first," Mom replied.

"Oh all right."

"Thanks," Mom said. Me and Ivette followed her through the door the red haired woman had come out of.

The room appeared to be an old kitchen. Mom, Ivette, and I sat down at the big table.

"Where are we?" Ivette asked at once.

"You are at the headquarters of the Order of the Pheonix," Mom answered.

"What's that?" I wanted to know.

"It's a secret society made up of the people who fought the Dark Lord last time. Dumbledore advised that I join. He said my services would come in useful, being an ex Death Eater. I have been of quite the use," Mom said beaming.

"And we're staying here?" Ivette asked, "In this moldy old house?"

Mom nodded, "Until it is time for you two to leave and go to Hogwarts. But everything is fine. Sirius said it's all right if you two stay."

"Who is that?" I asked.

"Sirius Black, he owns this house. He's a member of the Order as well...and from what I gather...he's Harry Potter's godfather too."

"Is Harry here?" I asked.

"Not yet," Mom said, "But I think a few members are going to retrieve him from Privat Drive as well in a few days time."

"So what are we supposed to do while we're here?" demanded Ivette. She sounded kinda pissed off.

"You can hang out with the other kids. They all go to Hogwarts, maybe they can tell you some things about it."

"Who's here?" I asked.

"Molly's kids. They're friends with Harry I think. But...everything should be all right," Mom said, "You're going to be very safe here. Aurors come and go all the time."

"Are you staying with us?" I wanted to know.

"No. I'll be in and out though, going to meetings. There's a meeting in a few days, that's when I'll be back," Mom said. She got up from the table. "Molly is going to show you where you'll be sleeeping. I must go now."

I ran over and gave mom a quick hug. "Bye mom, I love you."

Ivette gave mom an even quicker hug.

"Bye girls," Mom said and she left the kitchen and went back into the hallway.

The red haired woman came into the kitchen just then.

"Hello girls, how are you?" she asked kindly. She had a very kind face.

"I'm fine," I said. Ivette chose not to reply.

"Well we'll be having dinner soon. I'll show you up to your room. You girls are sharing with Ginny and Hermione. Ginny's my daughter and Hermione is a friend of Harry's," the woman said.

She waved her wand and the trunks were floating in midair. Ivette and I followed her back into the hallway and up a dark stair case. On the wall was a row of shrunken house elf heads. I saw Ivette cringe as we passed them. When we reached the second floor, the red haired woman led us over to a door and opened it. The room was pretty dark, even though there were two windows, but they were covered in dust and grime. The floor had no rug and there four small beds and one large paint chipped wardrobe. There was an old dresser with a dusty mirror above it.

Two other girls were in the room. One of them looked like she was my age. She had bushy brown hair and was sitting on one of the beds reading a thick book. The other girl had long, straight red hair and lots of freckles. She looked a little younger than me and was sitting on one of the other beds looking bored.

"Hermione, Ginny," the woman spoke and the two girls looked up. "These are your new room mates for the summer."

"I'm Tuesday," I spoke up.

"Ivette," said Ivette, not looking at the two girls.

"Well you girls make yourselves at home, dinner will be ready soon," the woman said and she left the room. I dragged my trunk over to the bed that was near the brown haired girl's.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you," I said.

Ivette just frowned and dragged her trunk to the other bed.

"So do you go to Hogwarts? I've never seen you around. What year are you in?" Hermione asked me.

"This is going to be my fifth year," I replied, "And me and Ivette are actually transferring to Hogwarts this year."

"We used to go to Durmstrang," Ivette spoke up.

"Oh really? That's Viktor's school!" cried Hermione.

"Yeah, yeah we know," I laughed, "The only good thing about Durmstrang."

"Why are you transferring?" asked Ginny from the other side of the room.

"Our mom wants us too. She says it's a lot safer because it's Dumbledore's school," I explained.

"She's got that one right," said Hermione.

I sighed and sat on the bed.

"What year are you in?" I asked Ginny.

"Fourth."

"Guess I'm the oldest," said Ivette, "I'm starting sixth."

"My brothers are the oldest. They're in seventh," said Ginny.

"You have older brothers?" asked Ivette. She sounded interested!

"Yeah, Fred and George. They're twins and I also have two other older brothers-Charlie and Bill, but they don't go to Hogwarts anymore. Oh yeah, and there's Ron. He's a fifth year. Almost forgot about him."

"You're going to like Hogwarts," Hermione said to me, "There are a lot of great courses offered."

"Nice," I replied.

I spent the next hour unpacking all my things. I was a little uncomfortable being here and I was a little homesick too, but the placed seemed okay. When Ginny's mother came up to tell us dinner was ready, we went back down to the kitchen. There were a lot of people sitting at the table now. I felt slightly nervous. I wished mom was there. A man with long black hair stood up when me and Ivette came into the kitchen.

"You two must be Friday's girls," he said, coming over to us.

"Yeah we are," I replied.

"Welcome to the headquarters," the man said, "I'm Sirius."

"I'm Tuesday."

"And I'm Ivette," Ivette said nervously.

"Well uhm...let me just introduce you to everyone," said Sirius, "I think you already met Molly."

"Just call me Mrs. Weasley dears," she said.

"That's Arthur next to her," Sirius went on.

"Mr. Weasley!" the man called over to them.

"That there is Mad-Eye Moody," Sirius gestured towards a very strange looking man with scars all over his face and a fake eye ball. Mad-Eye gave us a short wave.

"That's Remus-" A man wearing shabby robes waved to them, "And that's Tonks."

"Sup?" the woman said loudly. She had short, spikey purple hair and was smiling brightly at them.

"And these are my children," spoke up Mrs. Weasley, "Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George."

"Nice to meet everybody," I said nervously, trying hard to smile but it was difficult because I was so nervous.

"Come and have a seat girls," said Mrs. Weasley, "There's plenty to eat." She gestured towards to empty seats that were across from the twin boys, Fred and George. I was pretty hungry, so I just sat down quickly and loaded my plate up. Ivette did the same. The food was really great, but I was still nervous sitting with everybody. But I knew these were the people I was going to have to spend the rest of the summer living with so I tried to make the best of it. Hermione kept asking me questions about Durmstrang and Ivette seemed comfortable enough talking to the twins since they were close in age.

"I hope Harry comes here soon," Hermione said to Ron, whom she was sitting next to.

"We'll be retreiving him in a few days," said the man named Remus, "Dumbledore's already made the arrangements for us to go and get him."

"I feel so horrible not telling him anything about the Order," sighed Hermione.

"Why is Harry coming here?" I asked Hermione.

She gave me a funny look. "Do you know Harry?" she asked me curiously.

"Yeah, he's my boy friend's cousin. I live down the street from him," I told her.

"Besides, who doesn't know Harry Potter?" added Ivette, "Just because we lived in Bulgaria doesn't mean we don't know anything about the wizarding world."

"Have you seen Harry? Is he okay?" asked Hermione, looking deeply concerned.

"I've seen him and I'm pretty sure he's okay," I said.

"Your boyfriend is Harry's cousin?" asked Ron.

"Yeah."

"She's dating a Muggle in other words," said Ivette.

"Shut up!"

Ivette stuck her tongue out at me and went back to eating.

My first two days at Grimmauld Place turned out to be pretty entertaining. I was very interested in the house I was staying in. I took a liking to it, finding it to be pretty comfortable. Dinner with everyone in the house became slightly less akward, it was pretty nice. I felt kinda special to be able to stay here and it was nice. We met the old house elf who lived at Grimmauld Place, Kreacher. He creeped me out a bit. He was the most unpleasant house elf I had ever met.

I mostly spent the days in the bed room I shared with my sister, Hermione, and Ginny. Hermione kept asking me for details of the times me and Harry actually spoke and I told her all I could which wasn't much.

"Harry and I aren't exactly close friends," I reminded her.

"He's my close friend and me and Ron have been so worried about him! Dumbledore made us swear not to tell him anything about the Order or where we are staying or _anything_! Oh it's been horrible...and Harry must be so mad!" Hermione ranted on.

"Have you actually heard from him?" I asked.

"He did send me and Ron letters...but we couldn't give him any information because Dumbledore made us promise!"

"Aww that sucks. I'm sorry...are you Harry's girl friend or something?"

"No! We're just really good friends," said Hermione.

I shrugged, "Okay."

On our third night at Grimmauld Place, I found myself being bored already. I layed on my bed, feeling sad and homesick. I missed my mom and I missed Dudley. These thoughts made me want to just Apparate and go back home. I know Ivette hated it at Grimmauld Place. She was on her bed trying to read in the dim light of our only oil lamp. Ginny was on her bed writing in her journal. The place had a dull, strange quietness to it that kinda creeped me out.

I was about to pass out and go to sleep when all of a sudden the silence was broken by an all to familar voice screaming at the top of his lungs, "I SUPPOSE YOU'VE BEEN HAVING A REAL LAUGH, HAVEN'T YOU , ALL HOLED UP HERE TOGETHER--"

I sat up straight in bed.

"What the Hell!"

"Harry must be here," Ginny announced.


End file.
